Choices!
by Jenny Harlow
Summary: new girl Gina moves to oklahoma to be with her dad after her mom and step dad go to Tennessee for football training she meets socy vamps and greaser humans...who will she choose?
1. the beginning!

**I do not own twilight (nor do I like twilight!) but I do LOVE The Outsiders!:)**

**I thought of this crossover while waiting in line at Target! Hope you enjoy!**

Hurry Gina, your gonna be late for the first day." my dad called from the bottom of the stairs. I was brushing my long, wavy brown hair and adding a bit of glitter to make it look greasy. I'm the only greaser I know who hates hair grease I threw on my favorite black knit hoodie and skipped down the stairs, kissing the top of my dad's balding head

"Morning." I said he grumbled

"why are you so happy?" he wasn't annoyed he just wasn't a morning person

"i just finished a great book...The Outsiders. Have you ever heard of it?" I asked knowing he probably wouldn't...he isn't a reader

"you read that? I LOVE that book, who's your favorite character?" I looked at him surprised _wow my dad has never gushed like this before even though I never see him _my parents divorced but my mom met this nice guy who was a famous football player so there in Tennessee so I came out to Oklahoma to be with my dad

"um... I cant decide..there all great but I think my favorite is Johnny hes just so unprotected its adorable." I complained. I quickly ate breakfast and grabbed the purple bag I bought on the last week of summer. And the old screen door slammed as I walked down the steps and drove off to my new high school

"hello you must be Gina Williams." the secretary said as I entered the office.

"yes." I answered taking the schedule and brochures from her rose fingernails she wished me luck and I left the office my thoughts swimming. I went to the locker stated on the paper in my hands, I start fiddling with the combination and a rowdy teenage boy ran over, knocking me to the ground

"Are you okay?" he asked helping me up he had an accent I think its British

"yeah I'm fine." I answered flexing my ankle I was wearing those shoes that the people on disco night would wear and I think the fall might have sprained my ankle.

"let me take you to the nurse you ankle looks swollen." he grabbed me by the waist and I flinched he laughed.

"not used to boys touching you huh?" he asked I shook my head, "better get used to it pretty girl." he said he supported me and knocked on a door labeled: NURSE POWELL

"ah Alonzo what brings you here?" a woman with an Australian accent asked. _ Does everyone have accents?_

"The new girl Gina..i knocked her down...and I think she may have a sprained ankle."

"nice job graceful one." she muttered she looked at my ankle pressed the joint for a minute and said I was fine

"its just twisted she'll be fine." nurse Powell said Alonzo picked me up and carried me out the door he closed the door

"i can walk its not like its broken." he put me down but continued to walk with me

"wanna have lunch with me and my friends?" he asked. I nodded my head and he walked me to my first class

"you must be... miss Williams." a young male teacher said studying a yellow piece of paper I nodded nervously as 15 students eyed me

"why don't you sit there next to Edward." he suggested I slowly walked to an empty seat next to a pale boy at least 17, socy. My heels clacked against the ground I sat down quietly. The next 80 minutes went by in 1 minute.

I had geometry next and Edward was in that class _this is starting to get annoying_ I thought to myself. I could feel him staring at me. It took every ounce of will not to stare _glare _back, I hated attention especially guys staring at me just then I was saved by the bell I picked up my books and ran out of the room eager to meet Alonzo and his friends in the lunchroom.;...

**All you twilight likers don't be mad at me it was an ok book but it doesn't stand a chance against the Outsiders by a long shot so this is part one R&R!**


	2. OMG!

**Here is chapter 2 hope you enjoy!**

I entered the lunchroom and sat next to Alonzo and his friends at a circular lunch table. One of his friends... Jeremy came over and surprised the heck out of me by placing his hand on my shoulder

"hey there pretty girl." he whispered kissing me on the cheek I jumped nearly half a mile and Alonzo laughed

"leave her alone Jeremy," he said defending me." she's not used to men touching her yet." he added giving me a smug wink when I glared at him. Just then the sound of a glass door caught me and I looked at the door leading to the parking lot. 7 boys were leaving as 6 socy students walked in glaring at the greaser who were leaving.

"who are they?" I asked mesmerized by the greasy hoods

"those are the cullens. That girl, Bella, used to be our friend but she joined their side and that's Edward..." my new friends Annmarie started.

"i know who he is. Not them," I said pointing to the socs. "them." I said pointing to the greasers

"oh that's the Curtis gang. don't even try."she said she pointed to the two smallest boys who were lagging behind the older boys. "that's ponyboy and Johnny-" I froze

"what's his name?"

"yeah weird name." she remarked cruelly

"i like the name but I could have sworn i heard it somewhere before..." I trailed off Annmarie continued the secret introductions

"that's Ponyboy's brother Darry, their brother Sodapop, Soda's best friend Steve, that Two-bit Matthews, and Dallas Winston." she said I cringed at every name as soon as she said Two-bit Matthews I knew _they were the characters from The Outsiders!_ NO WAY! if only my friends knew the truth.

"they always leave to go to a diner for lunch them socs always cause problems and blame it on us greasers." she whined. Well at least there greasers,

"what classes do you have after lunch?" she asked, I showed her my schedule and she grinned evilly.

"you got a class with me and Alonzo, two classes with Edward Cullen, and a class with Ponyboy and Johnny." she said I nodded somewhat happily now I could see if the people I love the most were real!

I left lunch with Alonzo...i had class with him I sat at a table with him and then I felt someone kick the back of my chair I jumped and turned around facing a grinning Jeremy

"Hey baby." he said smoothly I stuck my tongue out and turned around to pay attention to the 80 minute lecture.

The bell rang and I stood up, dropping a book Alonzo picked it up and made sure our hands brushed he blushed and smiled. I could tell he liked me, he was a sweet boy and but I don't think we would hit it off. I walked to my next class... basic algebra...i froze when I read the attendance list

"Randy Anderson, Tanya Monroe, Ponyboy Curtis, Chelsea Carruso, Johnny Cade-" I had a class with FICTIONAL CHARACTERS! I walked into class to see an empty seat in the back of the room two small shy looking boys were siting at two of the three seats. I shyly walked over and sat down trying not to make eye contact. I heard a shy, gallant voice behind me

"Hi." I turned around and came face to face with the cutest, saddest face I'd ever seen.

"hi." I whispered

"im Johnny Cade and this is my friend Ponyboy Curtis." the lighter skinned boy flinched at his name

"im Gina Williams." I said "don't worry I like your name, its tuff." I assured Ponyboy. We sat in class and half listened to the lecture I couldn't get my mind off Johnny and Ponyboy. _It was true the boys I loved the most were real!_

**this was part two! Hope you enjoyed R&R!:)**


	3. Chapter 3great

**Chapter 3! YAY hope you enjoy!**

I ran out of the classroom and dashed into the bathroom luckily there was no one in the bathroom so I slid to the ground and sat there.

"Gina?" I heard a familiar voice

"Annmarie?" I called and she banged on the stall door. I came out and she hugged me. I just looked at her confused.

"are you okay?" I asked  
"Alonzo told me you ran out of the classroom and to here. I thought something bad happened

"Alonzo told you, how did he know." I asked _stalker! _ He was nice he was probably trying to make sure I was okay for the first day.

"you know he likes you." she confirmed

"i had a feeling." I answered she let go of me and started applying makeup

"ya'know the only reason he 'accidentally' pushed you down was that he would be able to carry you to the nurse." she laughed

"that's cute." I remarked I went and reapplied my eyeliner I had a free hour so Annmarie and I went to find Alonzo and Jeremy, she told me to try to flirt with Alonzo to see how much I could make him blush it was pretty fun. I sat next to him and our shoulders brushed. I winked when our eyes met and I swear he might have made a tomato jealous! We were all outside and I sat on his lap and he leaned in for a kiss but I quickly jumped down

"i don't think were ready for that yet, we might be going to fast." I said flirtatiously he blushed some more and we all laughed, he kissed me anyway of course at that moment I turned to face him since he tapped my shoulder and he aim perfectly at my lips followed by an attempted (failed) kiss from Jeremy.

Just then we saw the Cullens walk by and Edward smiled at me and winked! JERK he's got some nerve. Where's his little Bella, didn't see her around... Jeremy saw my reaction of disgust

"you might want to get used to it his little Bella just moved back to Jacksonville with her mom and he's all depressed about it." he said, I scowled and then we heard an alarm and went back into the school building for the last class of the day

That afternoon I parked the car in the driveway and my dad met me at the front door and kissed my forehead

"how was school today?" he asked

" fine" I answered  
"you made friends?"

" yup" I walked inside and plopped my bag on the floor in my room.

That night I called my mom who was at a hotel somewhere in Tennessee

"_how was your first day?" _

"great" I muttered

"_made some new friends?"_

"yeah." I wanted to tell her about Johnny Cade and Ponyboy Curtis but she would just laugh and say I needed professional help since I had been dreaming of them since I started reading the book...

_I have to go sweetie good luck!" CLICK... _

I sighed and took out some books and began homework on the first thing I picked up. It was moments after I finished my homework and fell asleep

_that night I could feel a presence in the room I woke up and saw a male teenager standing on the wall I jumped up and grabbed a switchblade the bedside table I turned the light on...but there was no one there..._

**part 3 hope you enjoyed R&R!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 enjoy!:)**

I sauntered down the stairs and popped some bread in the toaster.

"Gina, did you open your window last night?" Dad asked as I turned around

"no." I said confused

"I walked past your room and you were shivering and mumbling about a ...rapist? Are you okay?"

"i had a nightmare."i answer its probably the safest answer I wouldn't want to scare him by telling him I saw a boy in my room last night. I wonder...i could ask my friends about it today ill confirm it was the person I really didn't want to think about: that pervy stalker Edward Cullen

"happy Friday." I muttered as I walked out of the house I heard him clink a beer bottle in response he usually gets drunk on Friday and recovers on Saturday I hopped into the little silver car and drove off.

I met Alonzo Jeremy and Annmarie at the steps and I asked them

"hey, is that Cullen kid...Edward a good climber?"

"yeah..why?" Jeremy asked sounding concerned

"i saw someone in my room last night." I answered

"oh no." Annmarie said I could read her words in her face. _That two timing jerk! _

"whats up Marie?" I asked

"Alonzo do you remember when Bella was still our friend in sophomore year?" she asked

"yeah" he answered

" didn't she tell us the same thing.. that Edward was in her room?" Alonzo looked panic stricken

"yeah." Alonzo came and hugged me protectively

"Don t worry Gina that perv wont touch you." he vowed. I looked at everyone suspiciously

"um just so you know your all speaking in a code that the newbie doesn't understand." they all turned to look at me

"last year when Bella Swan was still our friend, she was a new girl from Arizona and Edward... he seduced her without any of us knowing we could have helped her but when she knew she didn't tell us and he...touched her, got her pregnant. He asked her to marry him but then she moved to Jacksonville with her mom." Marie explained

just then the dim light that illuminated the school entrance was blocked by a couple of figures. I looked up to see, who else? Edward and his siblings,the little one who had a great fashion sense skipped past holding an emo looking boy's hand. Then a stuck up girl walked past holding muscle man's hand and Edward walked alone he half smiled at me and I raised an eyebrow. He walked off looking proud, then I saw 3 boys one in a mickey mouse tee shirt walking with ponyboy and johnny

"hi Gina." johnny said shyly then the two other boys stopped

"hey you must be Gina," mickey mouse said " I'm Two-bit."

"hi." I said acknowledging his name silently freaking out because he was real!

"I'll leave you to bond with new-found friends." Marie said my friends headed to the fountain and the greasers sat down at the stone table

"what's up?" I asked

"nothing, you oughta meet the rest of our gang." two-bit sneered

"maybe I should." I pondered

"you wanna meet a hood you gotta meet dally." two-bit drawled

"who is he?" I asked

"the brawn and tuffness of our gang." ponyboy said I nodded

"you wanna hang out with us at lunch?" johnny asked blushing I nodded, grinning

"sure." I said "i wanted to ask you guys, whats up with that soc that keeps glaring at you and keeps staring at me?" I asked

"oh Edward... that jerk...there's nothing right about him." ponyboy said

"i don't think hes human."johnny whispered, we all looked up and stared at him, and the poor kid started blushing worse than Alonzo when I flirted with him!

"C'mon Gina why don't we introduce you to the rest of the gang." ponyboy said and I was led to the school building.


End file.
